May Carleton
May Fitz Carleton is a wealthy widow who owns racehorses. and enlisted by Thomas Shelby to train his horse for Epsom. She is the proprietor of Carleton stud. Character History Background May Carleton comes from a well-to-do family. She is well connected with everyone from the war-office to racing-board. Since her husband’s death, she has lived alone in her late husband’s mansion. Though she's a rich widow and a successful race-horse trainer, she is lonely and bored with her strait-laced life. Series 2 · 1922 May Carleton is at the horse auctions with her father, when Thomas Shelby and his gang arrive. Her interest is piqued by the bad boy Thomas, and she bids on the race-horse he's trying to buy to gain his attention. Afterwards, she offers to train Thomas's new horse. Thomas eventually does hire May to train his new horse, who he names Grace’s Secret, believe it or not. When she comes to collect the horse, he asks May, point blank, if she wants to fuck him. "The horse is why I’m here," she tells him rather unconvincingly. Thomas invites himself over to May's mansion to see just how the other half live and get a progress report on his horse. She reveals that she has lived alone since her husband’s death, and allows herself to be seduced by Thomas. Later, Thomas visits May to confess that he still loves Grace and that they should separate. But May is made of sterner stuff, and tells him: 'You’ve told me about her like a gentleman – now kindly behave like a gangster for me again,' she said, before adding: 'I will win you.' At Epsom, Thomas bids a cryptic goodbye to May as she prepares his horse for the Derby, where the Peaky Blinders plan to hold up their rival Darby Sabini’s bookmakers and burn their licenses. May has influence with the Board and can make sure that all the applications for legal pitches from Sabini's men at the Derby will be denied and instead allocated to Thomas's bookies. After the race, May and Grace both wait for Thomas to turn up in the bar and find them, but instead find each other. They competed for his affections, they have a contempt exchange of words. May can ensure that the bookie’s licences go with the Peaky Blinders, while Grace fires a parting shot about the horse’s name. At the end, Thomas announces that he's planning on getting married. The cliffhanger stands at it either being Grace, who is carrying his baby, or May, who carries the connections that will satisfy his business ambitions. SERIES 4 · 1925-1926 Thomas and May haven’t seen each other for years. They meet again for the first time at Charlie’s Yard when she comes to collect the horse. Relationships Thomas Shelby May lives quite an elevated life. Thomas and May’s relationship is that they’re both quite lonely in their own ways. Thomas is probably the first man that she feels passion for since her husband passed away. Quotes Series 2 Grace: "There's business and there's love." May: "Is there? With Thomas Shelby?" Grace: "What do you want from him?" May: "Same as you. I want to feel alive." "I'm May Carleton. I train Thomas Shelby's horse. And you're the woman he said would sail away." ''— '''May' during her first encounter with [[Grace Burgess|'Grace Burgess']] Series 4 "You... have lost your wife, and now your brother too. I thought it would make you different, but it doesn't seem to change you. Nothing seems to change you." — 'May Carleton to Thomas Shelby' "The truth? You're unlike any man I've ever met." ''— ''May Carleton to Thomas Shelby Image Gallery May Carleton 2.3.png May3.jpg ThomasMayEp2-6.png ep4_4_Thomas_May.jpg|Thomas and May Carleton|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery4/hires/43.jpg Category:Allies Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Female